Seventh Heaven Meets the Gilmore Girls
by MC1990
Summary: The Gilmore’s move to Glen oak, including Emily and Richard Gilmore. They meet the Camden’s.


**Seventh Heaven Meets the Gilmore Girls**

**Disclaimer- I own this story.**

**Summary- The Gilmore's move to Glen oak, including Emily and Richard Gilmore. They meet the Camden's.**

Rory, Emily, Richard and Lorelei Gilmore stand at the gate to fly to Glen Oak to their new homes. Rory is going to be going Glen oak High School as a 10th grader, Richard wills continue his company and Lorelei will work at an Inn. They walked on the airplane, fly 755 to Glen Oak Airport. They went in and took their seats. Emily was a little fussy to move to Glen Oak, with their newly purchased home.

Later that day, Lucy, Simon, Matt, Mary, Ruthie, and the Kinkirk's walked off the bus to their homes. Where they saw some new people moving in, a girl and a woman. They went on the lawn and introduced them selves. "Hello." Everyone said. "Hi." They both said with a smile. "I am Lucy, these are my siblings, Ruthie, Simon, Matt and Mary, and I have two more. These are our neighbor's Kevin, Ben and Patty-Mary." "It's a pleasure to meet you." Rory told them and put down the box in her hands. "What grade are you in?" "I am in 10th, Mary is in 11th, Matt is in 12th, and Simon he doesn't go to the high school, but has in 5th Ruthie is in the 3rd grade. Kevin is in 11th, Ben is in 10th and Patty-Mary is in 9th grade." We walked away and went home.

I thought, and thought, at least I have some friends now, unlike at my old school back home. If I need help around school, I can help them. That one person, Kevin I believe his name was, was cute. I think Lucy and Kevin are dating; well that is just my thought. Lucy, she seems such like a nice person, I think we are going to be great friends. Mom and I put all our stuff in the house, we did not unpack anything. Later on, we are going to grandma and grandpa's house. They always have these BIG houses.

We walked inside and I took a glance around the house, nice looking inside as much as the outside. We walked around and took a seat on the couch, Grandma had all these people put their stuff away for them before they got here, we did not do that though. We went out to dinner at this restaurant more likely a pool hall like it said on the sign. There I saw Lucy and Kevin eating and kissing, so I instants were right, they were dating.

Kevin and I walked up to where we saw Rory and talked to them. "Hi Rory and family." I said politely. "Hello, I am Richard and Emily Gilmore." Emily said. "It's nice to meet you. Are you Rory's grandmother?" I asked taking a seat. "Yes I am, and you are?" "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to you, I am Lucy Camden, my father is a minister at the Glen Oak Community Church, if you're interested come by on Sunday for a service, if you'll like. This is Kevin Kinkirk." "It's nice to meet you both; I would love to come by on Sunday." Emily told them. "Well, we should be going now, have a good evening,"

We walked out and go into Kevin's car and drove home to the house. Emily sat there, and sat there thinking. She thought Rory and Lucy would become best of friends. Emily thinks she is a nice person, and wants Rory to become friends with her, "Rory, do you think you're going to become friends with Lucy?" I asked her in delight hoping she wanted to. "Yes, I think so. She seems like a really nice person, and her boyfriend is really nice, also cute to add." "Yeah, he is I guess. You should become friends with her, she is a really nice person with a nice attitude you should look up to her, and she will help you." "So you're saying I have a bad attitude? What is with that, I don't maybe sometimes I may have an attitude problem, but nothing major."

I walked into the house and flopped myself on her bed and though for a second or to, or for a while. Until, my mom came in and sat on my bed next to me. I rolled my eyes and rolled over. " I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled to her, "Rory, don't worry about it. You should know my mom by now, she always acts like this, do not take it hard. Maybe, she just thinks you'll be more successful if you have a better attitude."

"Mom, dad, these new people across the street are coming to church on Sunday, they are really nice, Rory, she's in my grade. Her family is nice also, if you know what I mean. I think we're going to be friends, we'll we are somewhat friends right now."

**Author's note- This is the worst chapter I wrote in my life, so do not tease me!**


End file.
